In this Life
by leytonunit930
Summary: Peyton and Lucas finally got married and after eleven months of being married, Peyton suddenly leaves Lucas, leaving Lucas and the whole OTH gang stunned. Fourteen years later, Peyton meets up with Lucas again and he realizes that she's not alone. Leyton
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Life You Never Expected**

**Author: leytonunit930**

**Disclaimer: If I owned OTH, I'd make sure that Peyton and Lucas were together. **

**Summary: Peyton and Lucas finally got married and are living their happily ever after ending, or are they? After eleven months of being married, Peyton suddenly leaves Lucas leaving Lucas and the whole OTH gang stunned. Fourteen years later, Peyton meets up with Lucas and he realizes that she's not alone. (Leyton)**

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing **

"Mom, where's my Beatle's t-shirt, you know the black one that-"

"I don't know Em, check in your closet, and hurry up because I'm gonna be late."

"Mom, I need it-

"Em, I don't know, can't you just wear something else. I'm gonna be late for my meeting and I still have to drop you off at Nana's house. You know how important this meeting is."

"Yea, mom. I'm ready to go."

"Do you have your i-pod, your phone, and your-"

Emily, an exact replica of her mother except for her eyes groaned.

"Yes Mom, I have everything. Come on, **you're **gonna be late and that's not gonna be my fault is it?"

"Come on; let's go before I have to hear any more of your smart alec comments."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Glancing at her watch again and then looking out her window at the sluggish traffic, Peyton groaned knowing that she would be late to this meeting. Peyton wouldn't get fired if she was late, but today, she would be introduced to a group of money big-shots (in the words of her daughter) who wanted to merge the two companies. If they did merge, Peyton, being vice-president would have to survey the other company and she would most likely be in charge there until they found someone permanent. Beeping her horn, at an ongoing car, she remembered the day her car broke down and she first met **him-** Lucas Scott.

_Flashback_

"_Well, Nathan, can't you just leave the gym? Is it that important? Fine, it won't take you more than 10 minutes. Nathan, fine. I'll call Brooke to pick me up since basketball is so important. Thanks a lot Nathan"_

"_Well, I can definitely tell you, your car isn't going to be working soon. Your engine's messed up. I'm gonna have to take it back to the shop." Lucas said to Peyton._

"_Okay. How long is it going to take though to get it fixed?"_

"_Depends on how bad your engine is. Do you need a ride?"_

"_No, I've got one."_

"_Really, I don't see anyone here." Lucas looked at her with a smirk on his face._

"_Fine, I really don't have a ride." Peyton finally admitted._

"_That's what I thought. I can give you one."_

"_And what do you want in return?"_

"_Nothing, how about a decent conversation."_

"_Like…"_

"_Like how you're a cheerleader when you seem depressed all the time or how you listen to Dashboard Confessional while everyone else listens to Avril Lavinge."_

"_I'm guessing the weather is too much of a risky topic." Peyton said, while rolling her eyes._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_On the day of her mom's death anniversary, she went to her mom's grave and saw Lucas there. _

"_What are you doing here?" Peyton said._

"_I'm here because I know that you're hurting and I don't want you to feel like you're alone through this... I hate seeing you so upset every year. I love you Peyton and when I see you upset, I want to do everything I possibly can, to see that smile of yours. I know you probably think I'm crazy and I'm rushing things, but the thing is: every day I'm with you, I'm falling more in love with that broody cheerleader I met last year._

_End Flashback_

Why couldn't their relationship be like that forever? It was so hard to have a constant, living reminder of him: **their daughter**. She hated him, well she was supposed to. She still loved him, she didn't want to, but she still did. He made her feel wanted and safe. He showed her that she was capable of being loved, that is until he became too obsessed with basketball. He felt that he had to prove that he was the best when it came to that game. He told her that she was his first priority, but she felt that she was being pushed down that list once training started. It was all because of Dan Scott, Lucas's father.

Dan always taunted Lucas that he would never be better than him and how weak Lucas was. Peyton hated, no despised this man. She hated his every fiber, his very soul. He told her that Lucas would have been better off without Peyton. He told her that this was what Lucas wanted, but that Lucas didn't have enough courage and guts to tell Peyton that. He also told Peyton that Lucas didn't want to be a father yet. He knew, that's all Peyton could think about. Lucas knew.

Time and time again, he told her that he loved her and that he didn't want to be like his father. But it was all a lie, a lie he told her, a lie she would never forget. She packed all her stuff, called for a cab, and headed to the airport. She left Dan a note to give to Lucas that explained her anger towards him. He took it and told her that what she was doing was all for the best.

Now, fourteen years later, Peyton lived in New York., working for a magazine as an artist. But the big thing of it all, was that she now had a daughter, the baby she carried when leaving Tree Hill. Emily, her daughter was a reminder of her past, and her future. After getting her first ultrasound and seeing her baby, Peyton put the past behind her and started working at the Magazine Company called The Scene. Finishing her college degree at Tree Hill helped Peyton advance in her career and she was now chief artist of the company.

Earning good pay, Peyton was able to purchase a flat for her and Emily. She contacted Ellie, who was living in New York and was in remission of cancer and they began talking. When Ellie found out that Peyton had a daughter, she bought the flat next door to them and took care of Emily when Peyton went to work. Peyton never wanted this to happen to her or to Emily or even to Luke. She wanted the house with the white fence. She wanted to know why Lucas didn't love her anymore. She wanted Lucas to meet Emily. But most of all, she wanted them all to be a family.

**A/N: Thanks to my beta and best friend Christine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Life You Never Expected**

**Author: leytonunit930**

**Disclaimer: If I owned OTH, I'd make sure that Peyton and Lucas were together. **

**Summary: Peyton and Lucas finally got married and are living their happily ever after ending, or are they? After eleven months of being married, Peyton suddenly leaves Lucas leaving Lucas and the whole OTH gang stunned. Fourteen years later, Peyton meets up with Lucas again and he realizes that she's not alone. (Leyton)**

Chapter 2: Breakaway

Peyton ran into her office breathlessly and sitting in her desk would be Michael, her boss.

"Look, Michael, I can explain-"

"Explain what?"

"Um, nothing, actually, I can explain why my desk is so messy."

"It's not messy. Actually Peyton, I'm not here to yell at you. I need you to do something."

"Oh, yeah sure, what is it?"

"There's a young man in my office who is CEO of a major company in North Carolina. They want us to run their ads in our magazine. You're going to have to work with him about what he wants to do and make sure that the terms are okay. You're going to have to go to North Carolina to seal the deal."

"WHAT? Michael, I have a daughter, in case you forgot. Where do you expect I leave my daughter and with whom?"

"She can go with you. It'll be in the summer. He's in my office, and we don't want to keep him waiting do we Peyton?"

"No, we don't Michael. What's his name?"

"I think it's Marcus..no..Wait its Larry, I think."

Peyton followed Michael out of the room. She got a feeling in her stomach, similar to the butterflies. She knew that this job she was doing might even lead to that promotion she had her eye on. North Carolina, she thought. Tree Hill, maybe I could even take Emily down there this summer; just so she could see where I grew up. She straightened her skirt, and fixed her hair; it was always a good impression if you looked good.

"He's in there Peyton. Oh, and Peyton, this deal is huge and could even lead to that promotion, you've been eyeing."

Ha, she thought, I was right.

"Just make him feel at home. Take him wherever he wants to go. This deal could do wonders for the company."

No pressure, Peyton thought.

Peyton opened the door to the office. "Hi, I'm-"

"Hello Peyton." Lucas swiveled the chair to face her. "What do you think that I don't remember who you are? Of course I do."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looks like we'll be working together for a few months, doesn't it?"

"No way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought your reaction would be. What are you going to do Peyton? Run away again?"

Before Peyton could respond to his comment, Michael walked in.

"Well, Lucas meet Peyton. Peyton, Lucas."

"Oh, well Michael; I already know who she is."

"Oh wonderful. Peyton, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Peyton why don't you take Mr. Scott here to lunch?"

"Lunch? Oh yeah. Let's go. I'll meet you outside I just have to get my bag."

"Oh, that's okay Peyton, I can go with you."

"Sure."

Why is he here? In New York, in my office, Peyton thought. This can't be happening. It's been what fourteen years. As if it was a sign, her office phone started to ring.

"Hello, Peyton Sawyer, chief editor," Peyton stuttered.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Oh, hi honey. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. You told me to call when I got to school."

"Oh, yes I did, didn't I? Are you okay?"

"Yes, mother. However the question is, are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little stressed," Peyton said while sneaking a glance at Lucas.

Lucas's cell phone decided to ring at the same time.

"Hello."

"Luke! You forgot to call me."

"Sorry Brooke. Just a little busy."

As soon as he said the word: Brooke, all the blood drained from Peyton's face.

"Do you mind if I take my call outside your office?"

"Not at all."

Lucas left and as soon as he did Peyton began talking again, "Oh dear god."

"Mom, what's wrong? Who was that?"

"That was your father, that's all"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, he decided to show up."

"WHY?"

"He's evidently my new business partner-"

"WHY?"

"I'm not quite sure, Em. I just met the guy."

"WHY?"

"Huh?"

"MOM, WHY DID HE DECIDE JUST TO SHOW UP ALL OF A SUDDEN? AFTER FOURTEEN YEARS?"

"I don't know, Em. I'm just as confused. I'm freaking out here. Am I fat?"

"What kind of question is that? Mom, you're not fat, and you don't look old."

"What do I do?"

"You're the mother here."

"Oh yeah. Look, Em, I don't want you to worry about me. I'll figure this out. Just promise me you'll pay attention in school." Peyton hung up the phone and ran her hands over her face and got her bag and walked out of her office. Thinking, she ran into Rachel Gatina, an old Tree Hill classmate.

"Rachel, do you know who's here?"

"Yeah, that new CEO associate person you have to work with. Oh my god! Is he ugly? If he's ugly I pity you so-"

"It's Lucas."

"Oh dear god! Lucas Scott. The one who married and have a kid with that he doesn't know about."

"RACHEL! Lower your voice. What if he hears you?"

"Oh well. Where is he?"

"Talking on the phone with _Brooke Davis_."

"Ewwww. I hate her. They're dating. Backstabber."

"Nearly all the blood drained from my face."

"Oh wow! He really is a jerk. I can't believe Brooke did that. What happened?"

"He picked up the phone and was like, hey Brooke, can't talk, kinda busy AND THEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?"

"No? I'm not sure I want to know."

"He asked if he could take the call outside."

"Ugh, they're together. I'm sorry Peyton. Did you call Emily?"

"Yeah, I did. We basically were freaking out. Why is he here? He can't be here. If he finds out that I gave birth to Emily and we have a kid, he'll try to take her away from me. I can't afford that. It's always been Emily and me against the world. I can't lose her, Rach."

"You won't. There's no judge that will award him custody. We'll figure something out. Maybe he won't do that, maybe he'll still have a heart."

Lucas walked back into the hallway and both girls became silent. Lucas looked basically the same except instead of that spiky hair cut; he had a more mature hair do. His blue eyes as deep as they were before. Peyton felt like he still could read her just like he had been able to before.

"Are you ready to go Peyton? Oh, hi Rachel."

"Lucas. How long are you going to be in town for?"

"Two or three months, at the very least," Lucas replied with a smirk looking at Peyton. He started walking out the door.

Rachel whispered in Peyton's ear, "Paybacks a B!"

Peyton groaned and banged her head on the wall and ran after Lucas.

**In Peyton's car**

"So Peyton, how's the last fourteen years been?"

"Must you ask, Lucas? How's my ex best friend?"

"Great, she actually just called."

"Goodie, tell here I said hi."

"You know what I don't get Peyton. I don't understand how you left me when you hated when people left you."

"Great just change topics on me. I had reasons Lucas."

"Fine, Peyton, be that way. You know what; I wished I **never** married you. After you left, I couldn't stand it, I did everything for you, and that's how you repay me. Did OUR MARRIAGE NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?"

"DID YOU EVER TRY TO FIND ME? AFTER WE GOT MARRIED AND YOU GOT THAT BASKETBALL OFFER, DID YOU EVER TALK TO ME ANYMORE?"

Lucas was silent and he just stared at her.

"I didn't want to leave you. I didn't do it to hurt you, I couldn't stand it anymore. All the nights alone, all my insecurities, all my fears, everything Lucas. You never were there. You promised you would be there, but you never were."

"PEYTON, STOP THE CAR! We have to talk."

"Its too late Lucas, you're about fourteen years too late."

During lunch, they made small chat, but never looked at each other straight in the eye. He felt terrible after witnessing her in the car. She looked so hurt and betrayed by him. He hated seeing her cry. _All the nights alone, all my insecurities, all my fears, everything Lucas; you were never there, _rang through his head.

Peyton asked for the check and she and Lucas attempted to actually have a conversation while waiting for it.

"So Lucas how's your mom?"

"Good, she opened up another café."

"That's good for her. Do you work for Dan?"

"No, I work in the city for an advertising company."

Peyton smiled, but Lucas knew it wasn't a sincere smile. She merely was there because she had to, because it was her job.

"New York's nice."

The bell in the restaurant rang as another person came in. It just happened to be Colby, Peyton's assistant picking up lunch for the other people in the office.

"Oh hi Peyton."

"Hey Colby. Oh yeah, Colby this is Lucas Scott the CEO from North Carolina. Lucas this is Colby Stewart, my office assistant."

Lucas excused himself and went to the restroom while Colby took his seat.

"Oh my god! Is that him?"

"If by him, you mean Emily's dad, you're right."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't really know, Colby. I don't really know."

After dropping Lucas off at his hotel and making arrangements about dinner, she headed home to her flat. 3 o'clock, she thought. Ellie should be bringing Emily home. Putting her key in the door, she heard laughter. Walking in, she saw Emily and Ellie laughing at something on TV.

"Hey Em, hey Ellie."

"MOM!" Emily hugged her mom. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"I am exhausted, and emotionally drained. It was like being punched in the face. But how was your day. Your head feels warm, are you sick?"

"A little."

"I'm going to cancel my dinner plans." Emily arched her eyebrows, just like her mother had done at the same age. "Business dinner, ugh."

"You don't have to cancel Mom."

"No way, Emily, don't even try."

Peyton called Lucas and left a message. Within five minutes, her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton, I got your message. I'm sorry that it conflicts with your schedule. However, I have to submit these papers back to Tree Hill, and I need you to read them."

"Oh, can you fax them?"

"I would, but it has to be on the original document." Peyton didn't know what to do.

"Um, how about you meet me here at the hotel?" She didn't want Ellie to have to stay because Ellie was going to meet some of her old friends.

"Lucas, I kinda have to be home."

"How about, I go to your house, it won't take a while, I promise. I can get a cab."

"Um…Can you hold on?"

"Yeah." She was on speakerphone so both Ellie and Emily heard. Ellie motioned that she could stay, but Peyton would feel too guilty; she knew how excited Ellie was. Emily looked at her mom sympathetically. Peyton knew she had to face her fears and she said, "Sure. That would be okay, if it isn't a problem with you."

"Its fine, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. See ya."

"Bye." And with that, Peyton hung up; Emily moved over and wrapped her arms around her mother, her best friend.

"I love you mom." Four words, but they meant the world to Peyton. It showed her that Emily and she were going to face this together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Life You Never Expected**

**Author: leytonunit930**

**Disclaimer: If I owned OTH, I'd make sure that Peyton and Lucas were together. **

**Summary: Peyton and Lucas finally got married and are living their happily ever after ending, or are they? After eleven months of being married, Peyton suddenly leaves Lucas leaving Lucas and the whole OTH gang stunned. Fourteen years later, Peyton meets up with Lucas again and he realizes that she's not alone. (Leyton)**

Chapter 3: Daughters

Lucas stood by the apartment door, his hand ready and poised to knock when he heard laughing. He was pretty sure that Peyton lived alone, but he heard laughing. He wasn't sure if he was at the right door; he looked at his palm-pilot and back at the door. He decided to walk around and just make sure.

Meanwhile in Peyton's flat, Peyton was showing Emily drawings.

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, isn't it? That's kinda how I met your dad. He was like the point man or something-"

"Mom, point guard."

"Right, anyways, he was _point guard_ and I was a cheerleader. Naturally Sawyer and Scott were always together because of the alphabet."

Before Emily could respond, the phone rang. Peyton reached over to grab the ringing phone.

"Hello, oh hi Mrs. Smith. Oh, yeah, sure I can help you. Okay, I'll be right there."

"Em, I gotta go help Mrs. Smith. I'll be right back."

"But what about the dude coming over?"

"The dude?" Peyton said, while giving her daughter a look as if saying _the dude, who says dude anymore._

"Yeah."

"You mean your father, well, just let him in, but I'll probably be back by then. Just let him in and then go into your room and lock the door."

"Lock the door?"

"I don't really know. Just let him in and tell him I'll be back."

"Okay, Mom. Whatever you say…."

Peyton dashed out of the room and no sooner than 5 minutes, the doorbell rang.

_Emily's POV_

Great, I thought. It must be daddy-dearest. I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. Yup, there he was; although I never saw him in person, I had seen enough pictures of him.

"Hi." I said after letting him in.

"Hi. Is this Peyton Sawyer's apartment?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Lucas Scott." He said reaching out to shake my hand. He has my eyes, I thought. "Who are you, Peyton's roommate?"

Roommate, please, that's pathetic. "No, I'm Emily, her daughter."

"I didn't know Peyton had a daughter."

I wasn't quite sure as to how I should answer that question, so I did what my mother always said to do: shut my mouth and smile.

"Well, is your mom here?"

"She had to go help out a neighbor."

"Oh, well, I guess I could come back later." He said this fidgeting the whole time. I wonder what he was thinking, you know, looking at the daughter you basically abandoned, but he wouldn't know that, he didn't even know that I was his daughter.

_Lucas's POV_

Her eyes, I thought, they look exactly like mine. She's so much like Peyton. And her eyes, this is madness. She looks likes she's probably 13 or 14ish.

_General POV_

"So, what's your name?"

"Emily S-…Emily."

"Oh, how old are you?"

"Almost 14."

Lucas thought, whoa, 14 years old, that's so long, that means I haven't seen Peyton in like 14 years or more. Oh My God! I haven't seen Peyton in 14 and a half years; she has a kid that's almost 14. There's no way that Emily could be my kid, right? That's absurd. It would never happen. Peyton would've told me, she wouldn't keep that away from me.

"You look a lot like your mom; it was a lot like looking at her a few years back."

"Yeah." This is weird Emily thought.

"You knew my mom?"

"I guess you could say that. We were really good friends. We hung out a lot."

"You're from Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, so was your mom."

"Yeah, I know."

As he talked to Emily more, he became more convinced that she was his kid, but she was so cold to him. He had no clue why, maybe he interrupted something, but darn those eyes. It was like she could read him, just like her mother could,

The door slammed, startling Lucas out of his thoughts. Peyton came into the room and she looked so similar to Emily that it was so uncanny.

"Sorry Lucas. One of my neighbors needed help."

"It's alright."

"Honey, why don't you go rest upstairs?"

Peyton gave her daughter a smile that seemed to ease the young girl's worries for her mother. Emily admired how her mother was so calm and well, just like her usual self.

After Emily walked upstairs, Peyton smiled sweetly at Lucas, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure."

As she walked into the kitchen to get the drinks, he looked at the pictures, but one thing stuck him odd. All the pictures were of Peyton and Emily, or Emily and Ellie, or Ellie and Peyton. It never showed pictures of Peyton and Emily with a male figure. Could he possibly be her father? She looked like him, especially the eyes. As he looked at the pictures, he stumbled on one that was Peyton holding Emily as a baby who looked oddly like him, but he figured that all babies looked the same, so that part wasn't weird.

Peyton came back into the room and saw that he was looking at the pictures; not really knowing what to say, Peyton decided to look at what he was looking at. Seeing him look at the picture of Peyton in the hospital with newly born Emily brought tears to her eyes. She remembered that day so clearly……

_Flashback_

"_Ms. Sawyer, you have a baby girl!" The nurse proclaimed to Peyton who started crying._

_After a couple of minutes, the baby was handed to her._

"_Hey, little girl. I'm your mommy. Guess what? It's hard to believe, but I already love you more than anything. I wish your daddy was here, but he's not, but I knew that the guy I married a long time ago would be here. I'm gonna give you everything that's good for you and I'm gonna be the best mom, I hope. I have no clue what to name you. There are so many names, and the one I pick is going to be your name forever. Hmm…you don't look like a Sophie, or a Laura. What about Emily? Do you like that name baby girl? I think you do Miss Emily Sawyer. I promise you that I will try to be the best mommy because growing up I didn't have one and I don't want you to ever have to go through that."_

_The baby looked up at Peyton and opened her eyes, her crystal blue eyes._

"_You got his eyes. You got my smile. You got a piece of your mommy and daddy. You're going to make all the boys chase after you, but you're not going to date until you're at least 20."_

_End Flashback_

Peyton never was really sentimental or emotional, but seeing Emily for the first time changed that.

"When I look at that picture and I look at my daughter today, I feel so old."

Lucas turned around and laughed. "I know what you mean. I can't believe you have a daughter."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"Where's her father? He's in none of the pictures. "I'm just wondering she looks so much like you; her dad probably was angry that she got all of your beautiful genes."

Damn, Peyton thought. He noticed, man this is going to be tough.

"He left. When I found out I was pregnant, he said that he wasn't ready for this kind of commitment and he left." Peyton shrugged as if it didn't mean anything.

"Oh. Does he know about Emily?"

"He should. It was really obvious."

"Oh. Wait- does that mean that Emily had never met her own father?"

"Yeah. I try to not talk about it."

"That's understandable. But, why didn't you come back when he left you?"

"I couldn't face Tree Hill. It was too weird for me. So I made a new life here."

"She's 13?"

"Yeah, I still remember when she was still a little baby." Peyton smiled at the memory.

"Peyton, I am going to ask you something and it is very important, but you have to promise me you won't yell."

"Lucas, I am not going to discuss why I left Tree Hill or why I sent the papers."

"That's not what I am going to ask you."

"Oh, okay, I guess."

"You promise not to freak out-"

"Lucas, just ask the question."

"You promise me that you won't yell and-"

"Yes, Lucas. Just ask me the question."

"But-"

"Look Lucas. I didn't invite you to my flat so you could question all the decisions I made. And I certainly didn't invite you so that you and I could be best buddies again. So if you don't have the courage to ask the question then-"

"Am I Emily's father? Is she my daughter?"

And with that, Emily coming from the kitchen dropped the plate she was holding, Peyton dropped all the paper, and Lucas looked at both mother and daughter with his blue eyes.

"Is she?"

**Author's Note: While writing this chapter, I listened to Daughters by John Mayer. (notice title of chapter) I know that I am evil….just wanted to leave you all with a cliffhanger. This version is not completely beta-d. My best friend Christine still has to beta this and the chapter before last. Please review, it really helps me as to know what you guys want to read. It takes literally like a minute. Hope you all liked it? Any suggestions- REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: In this Life**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Author: Leytonunit930**

**Disclaimer: If I owned OTH, I'd make sure that Peyton and Lucas were together. **

**Summary: Peyton and Lucas finally got married and are living their happily ever after ending, or are they? After eleven months of being married, Peyton suddenly leaves Lucas leaving Lucas and the whole OTH gang stunned. Fourteen years later, Peyton meets up with Lucas again and he realizes that she's not alone. (Leyton)**

**Chapter 4: Over my Head**

Lucas stared at Peyton whose hands were shaking and then at Emily who looked so confused. He just had to know, whether or not Emily was his child.

"Is she Peyton?"

Peyton stared at the floor and looked up straight into his piercing eyes.

"What would make you think that Lucas Scott? You have no right to interrogate me and MY daughter's life? Where on earth would you get that idea?"

Peyton rushed over to Emily's side and whispered in the young girl's ear, "I'll handle this, why don't you go upstairs, okay?"

The young girl nodded and smiled for her mother and went upstairs.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM LUCAS?"

"Peyton, before you freak out-"

"SO THIS ISN'T ME FREAKING OUT?"

"Peyton-"

"No, Lucas. I didn't ask you to come here so that we could chat. I told you to come so that I could sign the damn papers. I told you Lucas that in this house, we don't talk about Emily's father. He does not exist in my life or Emily's. He hasn't been there since day one and he better try to not come back."

"Peyton, it was just a question." Lucas said trying to justify his actions.

Peyton looked up and sighed and said, "Lucas, remember when you found out about Dan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't want to talk about him when you were fourteen did you?"

"No." Lucas stared at Peyton.

"Well, my daughter is just trying to find her place in the world and she just doesn't need this."

"I'm sorry Peyton, but I just had to know."

"It's fine, just please don't mention it again."

"I won't. I'm really sorry."

"We're cool. Okay?"

"Yeah." Lucas said with uncertainty in his voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peyton knocked on Emily's door. It was a rule in the house that one was to knock the door before entering, but after the second knock, the person can just enter.

"Come in."

Peyton opened the door and found her daughter drawing. "I'm sorry that you had to see and hear that."

"It's fine Mom."

"Is it really Em?" Emily just nodded and Peyton patted her daughter's hair.

"You know, I wished that I have your hair, and your eyes-"

"Does he hate me?"

"Why one Earth would you think that?"

"Because he stared at the floor when I passed him."

"Honey, that was because I was glaring at him and was ready to kill him." Peyton and Emily shared a laugh over that.

"Before I came in, I was looking at your album."

"Were you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering why you didn't call any of your friends once you found out that you were pregnant with me."

"I didn't call any of them because they would all tell me to stay with Lucas and to tell him the truth; but at that moment, I was confused and I did the thing I thought was the best at the time. I was scared and young, but when I found out that I was going to have a baby, I knew that I would do anything I could possibly could so that you could be happy."

"Do you regret it? Did you ever think of getting an abortion?"

"Never. When Dan, Lucas's father gave me the money to have an abortion, I threw his money back at him, and told him that his son may not want to be a father, but that was no excuse. You are my daughter and I love you and I never even thought about it. Not for one second, I knew I wanted you to be in my life."

"Do you love him?" Emily looked up

"Did I love him? Yes. I still love the man I married and the man that gave you me, but the man that would leave me alone at home at night and never talk to me, I don't love him anymore."

_Flashback_

Peyton placed a huge birthday cake in front of her 3 year old daughter, who looked like a young version of Peyton. She had tiny ringlets and hazel eyes that seemed to twinkle and light up a whole room.

"Make a wish, baby!"

"For anything, mama?" Little Emily looked up at her mom.

"For anything you want!"

"I wish my Daddy was here so mama wouldn't be so sad." Little Emily whispered because her mommy told her that in order for the wish to come true, nobody else could hear or know about it.

_End Flashback_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucas walked back into his hotel room. _What the hell was that all about? I didn't mean to upset Peyton or her daughter. But I just get this feeling, oh what am I saying, Peyton wouldn't keep our daughter away from me! But then, why did she leave? I thought she was happy; we were the envied couple at all the social functions. Every couple wanted to be like us. We were the "it" couple. _

Lucas snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke! I heard you're in the Big Apple! Whatcha doing there?"

"Well Nate, I'm here in New York to handle some business stuff."

"Oh. Well just wanna check up on ya big bro."

"Dude, your new girlfriend has made you soft."

"Me? Soft? Never gonna happen."

"What's going on? You sound nervous."

"Remember Haley and I had that whole fight before she left?"

"The one where you told her to stay in Tree Hill with you or else the marriage would be over if she went to California to pursue her singing career?"

"No, that was the first fight. The second one!"

"Oh! The one where you told her to stay in Tree Hill and be a family with you or else the marriage would be over if she went to California to pursue her singing career?"

"Yeah, that one. Well guess who's back in good ol' Tree Hill?"

"Who? Haley?"

"No, duh. Yes! Haley is back. She wants to meet with me! What am I gonna do?"

"Meet with her?" Lucas said meekly.

"Are you insane? Yeah, the possibility of that happening is like you finding Peyton again!" Nathan said while laughing hysterically.

"Well then the possibility must be high." Lucas said.

"What? You mean, she's there with you?"

"We both got assigned to the same job."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope."

"So what was it like to see her again after so long?"

"It was bad."

"How bad?"

"Let's just say, if looks could kill, I'd probably be dead right about now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peyton looked under her bed for her "Lucas box". On their first year anniversary as a couple, he showed her his "Peyton box." She then proceeded to make one for herself calling it her "Lucas box". Inside she put all the stuff he ever gave to her. It had every letter, every movie ticket, every picture, every drawing, and every thing that had to do with him. Even the first sonogram of Emily and the pregnancy test confirming her pregnancy. Maybe one day, she would be able to look back on everything without crying, but right now the ache and pain in her heart still hurt.


End file.
